Frieza Zips His Trunks
by Method Man
Summary: Remember the Trunks Saga from DBZ? Here is my funny remake of it (like the frieza and garlic jr ones).


The Saga Part 3: Frieza Zips His Trunks by DoubleMethod01@aol.com  
  
  
Last time we left our heroes, Garlic Jr. had been defeated. Now here is what happens after that. Read and Enjoy. NOTE: This may be confusing if you haven't read parts 1 and 2, so you might want to read them first.  
  
  
  
Piccolo, Gohan, the entire earth etc. all go back to peace. Gohan is being tutored by his new tutor, etc. Vegeta arrives back on earth.  
  
"So Vegeta? Meet anything interesting in space?" Bulma said.  
  
"sniff Some aliens made me cry!" Everyone starts laughing.  
  
"Shut up or I'll blast you all!" Everyone shut up. Chi-Chi manhandled the new tutor because of what he was saying. Meanwhile, King Cold has found Frieza and brought him for repairation!  
  
"Hahahahaha! Boom son!" he said.  
  
"Oh shut up!" Frieza said.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" King Cold says. Frieza gives him a smirk (Frieza has no idea that his father drinks a lot). Meanwhile back on earth. Vegeta was forced to put on the ridiculous clothing, and Gohan was still studying.  
  
"Ugh!" Gohan moaned as he felt a large two powers in space. He broke his pencil. He then called krillin.  
  
"Yeah, this is Krillin."  
  
"Do you feel that horrible power?"  
  
"Yeah, it smells like someone threw up a thousand times to make that kind of a power."  
  
"It can't be you know who, could it?"  
  
"I'm afraid so. And he's coming with someone who's very drunk, too. I can feel that in his ki. Suit up runt, we got business to take care of."  
  
"Right." Back at Bulma's. Vegeta throws himself on the table.  
  
"So Kakarot hasn't defeated Frieza after all?"  
  
"Get off the table, would you?" Bulma said.  
  
"Hey, this is my reaction to this sort of thing, so shut up woman."  
  
"Grrr. Ill make you some more food if you get off it."  
  
"Deal." Piccolo sensed it, tien sensed it etc. Everyone started flying towards the site. Everyone met up there and argued with each other.Suddenly, a space ship, that of Frieza's, came down. It swirled out of control and crashed through a mountain.  
  
"Father! Be more careful the next time!" Frieza said.  
  
"Yes son, of course! Hahahahaha!" Frieza smirked.  
  
"Oh no you guys! Frieza might be hurt! I'm going to go ask him!" Piccolo said.  
  
"Ok!" Everyone said. Suddenly, a purple-haired young man teleported in front of Piccolo.  
  
"Are you crazy?" he said.  
  
"Outta my wayyou brat! Frieza might be hurt!"  
  
"Piccolo, go back! He'll kill you!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"No!"  
  
"Yes!" the young man said and punched Piccolo back.  
  
"Are you ok Piccolo?" Krillin said.  
  
"Yeah, but that fool might have just caused Frieza's death!" Everyone sighed. Frieza stumbled out of his ship along with King Cold and all of his men. Frieza then had his stupid flashback.  
  
"Find them and when you do! Tell them Im waiting on them over this ridge!" Frieza told his men. They flew up but were suddenly smacked and cut up. The mysterious man landed down.  
  
"So you must be Frieza, the one with the drunken father!" he said.  
  
"How did you know that?" King Cold demanded.  
  
"I dunno. It was just a guess."  
  
"Oh I see."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Slap soldier! Eliminate this scum!" Frieza said.  
  
"Ma'am yes ma'am." he said. He then aimed at the mysterious man (you know what? Until The Mysterious Man's Identity is revealed, im going to call him MM, ok?).  
  
"Any last words?"  
  
"Uh yeah. You kinda look like my crap when I have the flu."  
  
"That's all?"  
  
"And uh--you're weak."  
  
"Is that all?"  
  
"Uh-yeah."  
  
"Ok." he then blasted at MM but MM easily dodged it and smacked the slap soldier into the ship.  
  
"Why you!" another said. They all charged at MM. MM easily smacked them all and sliced them. Frieza killed the last standing.  
  
"Um hey you! Was this scheduled? Were you supposed to arrive?" Frieza said.  
  
"Uh-yeah!"  
  
" Oh ok, just making sure!"  
  
"Now you two will feel the wrath of my almighty slap!" He then started turning SSJ. He turned SSJ which scared Frieza.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" he yelled. King Cold smacked him.  
  
"Hahahaha! Stop yelling!"  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" He continued. King Cold then slapped Frieza again.  
  
"Now?"  
  
"Yes father." Frieza fired a blast at MM, but he was uneffected.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Hahaha! I'm just so cool because it didn't hurt, aint I Frieza?" he said.  
  
"Yeah! I wish I was as cool as you!"   
  
"Too bad because I am the coolest in the world and universe!"  
  
"Darn it!"  
  
"Yeah sorry!"  
  
"Oh well. Back to business!" Frieza fired another blast at MM again, but he was once again uneffected.  
  
"Man! You're just too cool!" Frieza said.  
  
"I know. I'm cool and sexy. All the girls wanna go out with me!"  
  
"Man!" Frieza said with a bit of jealousy.  
  
"Anyways. Thats hit 2. 1 more hit and game over."  
  
"Okey dokey!" Frieza then created an orb to destroy the earth and fired it down. MM caught it.  
  
"Man, I'm now just WAY TOO cool now ain't I?"  
  
"Yeah!" Frieza exploded the orb. MM appeared on a cliff.  
  
"Hey Frieza!"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"I'm just MEGA COOL now because I'm gonna try to blast you!"  
  
"OK!" MM shot his blast down at Frieza and King Cold. They jumped in the air, as did MM. MM smacked Frieza and cut his legs off, then arms, then head, leaving one perfect square piece of Frieza left.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHHA! Frieza died! HAHAHAHAHHAHAH! Slice! HAHAHAHAHHAH!" King Cold yelled (remember, he's still really drunk).  
  
King Cold and MM land on ground.  
  
"My that was mighty awesome how you killed my son! HAHAHAHAHHAHA!" King Cold said.  
  
"Yeah, I know."  
  
"Do you mind letting me see your sword? It must be strong since it cut - through - his - metal! AHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHA!"  
  
"Sure! Catch!" King Cold caught the sword and examined it.  
  
"Cool!" King Cold exclaimed.  
  
"Mind if I test what you did to my stupid son on you?" King Cold said.  
  
"Not at all, drunkie!"  
  
"Ok!" King Cold swung at MM. MM caught it.  
  
"Oh, darn it! I'm too drunk right now to cut through your - hand! AHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!" MM then blew a hole right near King Cold's heart and King Cold went flying back.  
  
"Oh man! What did you do that for?"  
  
"I dunno. It was in the script."  
  
"Oh man, that hurt!"  
  
"Sorry, I'll put you ot of your misery though."  
  
"No DONT!!!!!!!!!!!!" were King Cold's final words when MM blasted him. MM then destroyed the ship.  
  
Goku arrives, MM explains that his name is Trunks, the androids are coming blah blah blah. The peoples start training for the androids and that is where this, Part 3 , ends.  
  
  
  
This is where the story ends. It will continue into Part 4: The Cybernetic Rejoice when I get around to type it. E-mail me at DoubleMethod01@aol.com if you have any questions. Til then.  
  



End file.
